Wait
by Kella Toh
Summary: Some things in life are worth waiting a lifetime for. Others, not so much... Meandering Hinata-centric NaruHina


**Wait**

_A/N: Hinata-centric, very meandering. Trying out a new style of writing. Tell me what you think! Footnotes... where else?_

_DISCLAIMER: I don't Naruto, you greedy lawyers._

* * *

><p>Hyuuga Hinata was comfortably sprawled out under her favorite cherry-blossom tree in her favorite park in her favorite part of the village. It was nearing the six-month anniversary of the war's end and things were gradually getting back to normal (err, the way they were before). The short-lived shinobi-world peace was not completely passed, so nice days were often days off for the dark-haired 19-year-old.<p>

Actually, she had been given two weeks off, and the girl was well into her first Thursday. The past months were spent on repairs, rebuilding, cooking for workers (her pastries were very well-received), and catching the occasional 'lost' cat. The debris and building tools had been cleared away and hauled off to various nations, and the leftover supplies had been sold to civilians (at a lowered cost). Nature looked like it always had; grass was still green and dirt was still brown.

The city was another matter. It had been rebuilt much in the same way. The streets and buildings were a lot of the same resemblance, although the paint was definitely sleeker and more finished. The real difference was on the inside, however. Every structure positively shone with newness, it's internal furnishings freshly made, bought, placed, and used. It had its downsides though, considering most of the priceless archives in the Konoha museum had been demolished in the invasion (and later, war).

The whole village was abuzz with a new renaissance. Artists took to the streets and parks with paintbrushes, canvas, clay, and many more nondescript tools. People flocked to see famed painters and sculptors, and some attempted to try their own hand at the skill. It was a glorious time for all ages. (As a matter of fact, in the corner of her eye, the Hyuuga girl could see an elderly man fumbling with a paintbrush behind an easel.)

The economy was largely benefited thanks to the new artistry, and the foreign-investment surge. The Land of Waves, for instance, had taken an interest in Konoha's timber market (trees were being replaced, though, and only lowly-populated areas of the country were loosely affected). The civilians were prospering greatly, which helped the shinobi, too.

Missions for the village had been at an all-time low. The only ones received were generally D-Ranked or C-Ranked, and they were either labor or easy escorts. Even Tora (Lady Shijimi's cat) (1) had been particularly well-behaved lately. The rare B- or A-Ranked mission was given to stealthy S-Ranked shinobi and kunoichi who were starving for duty. So, most chuunin and jounin were given lengthy time off to enjoy the prosperity and catch up on home renovations.

Hinata had spent the past few weeks working with her clan. It not only served to drive her slightly insane, but to work on new arrangements for the Hyuuga. She worked on details such as housing (the new compound was to be built on the same grounds), schooling (all youngsters were to be sent to Konoha Academy, with no private tutoring allowed), gardens (an exact replica of the one before it), and deciding the identity of the heir.

After days of her own thinking, she came out to old the (remaining) elders and her father, voicing that Hanabi ought to be the new clan head. She was strict, disciplined, and well-trained. The response was shock (she was only the second heiress to willingly give up her official title), and later acceptance. The five elders on the council made it official, and Hanabi was named next in line for the head of clan.

The younger Hyuuga girl's eyes were lit with passion as she was handed her robes. She was _the _Hyuuga heiress. At least, on long hairy documents. Hinata was given a lot of the power she had as an heiress, including governing house affairs (like hiring roof repairmen and menial jobs as such). Also, her children and their children were promised to all be a part of the main house, with no curse seals in sight.

The real power still rested with Hiashi. By that, it's meant the power rests in the Elders (which was really behind everything anyway). However, so few of the old bastards were left after the war (the attacks on the village were pretty rough during the war, and they had the little strength to try to protect the homeland) that each member of the remaining council was practically _glowing _with power.

Although, that was a deal her father was dealing with those few weeks ago. It was being 'dealt with' (which meant it was being poked at with a stick until it roared and stormed off), so it wasn't any of her concern. It was, however, her issue when the topic of marriage came up.

Oh, god. _Marriage._

What a horrendous word! Simply horrible.

The old bats had stirred up the somewhat familiar discussion of when, where, and to whom the ex-heiress was to be married. It had rolled around in discussion at dinner a few times before, and had been formally discussed with her when she was 14, and again when she was 16.

The first time she had been in her room, comfortably coming her chin-length hair (she had recently began to let it grow). The girl had been flipping some magazines Ino had given her for her just-past birthday when a loud knock came through the door. When her father strode through, he forced a smile (he was trying to be kinder, but a real grin was so out-of-place on him) and requested her presence at a "sudden meeting".

If needed saying, she arrived and sat down only to be bluntly asked if she had considered marriage yet. The kunoichi's mouth dropped, and it took her a good few moments to collect her thoughts and say them. "I-I'm not ready!" she nearly squeaked (her and her father both cringed at her response) to the waiting elders. They sighed frustratingly and told her that they'd give her more time, dishonorable child (earning a glare from Hiashi).

The second time she had been at a meeting with the elders (her father had left on business to Iwa) when it rolled up. They older men had been shifting through papers when one of them casually asked if she was seeing anyone. When the then-teen told them she was single, she was met with more frustrated sighs and grunts. She frowned, and reminded them (rather smartly) that the marrying age was two whole years away.

Now, it was around in strained conversation yet again. The Hyuuga had all been semi-comfortably shifting through their own piles of paper around a large conference table when things began to go hairy. The council of elders in charge of the meeting dismissed an (rarely) enthusiastic Hanabi, Neji, and a few other nameless clan-members.

Soon all that was left was Hiashi, the few old bastards, and Hinata. As knowing creeped into the edges of her consciousness, she suppressed a long sigh. The girl _knew_ where this was going.

"So, Hinata-sama." the man in his 60s known as Haruto (2) began sternly, "It has come to my attention that you are now well within the marrying age."

"Yes, sir." she replied, trying to be neutral (and not say that she was _only _1 year into the marrying age)

"It seems as though the war has ended, and all matters relating. So, we are here to discuss possible marriage-"

"That will be of no need, Haruto-san. You are aware that arranged marriages have not been put on the drawing board in 50-some years. And that was for political liaison." Hiashi spoke through grit teeth. Hinata still inwardly smiled that her father stood up for her.

"I understand of such things, Hiashi. Do not jump to conclusions and assume what I only have halfway out of my mouth. We come in peace, only to "put it on the drawing board" at all. You are aware we haven't properly spoken about this with Hinata-sama yet?"

Ah, the Hyuuga family. Right when you think you're in the loop, shit goes down that makes you scratch your head. What had they... talked about?

An awkward silence impregnated the room, before a member of the council to Haruto's right cleared his throat.

"There's no need to decide your spouse, Hinata-sama, but do know that we are just here to open... 'the playing field'." Hikaru clarified, forcing a fraction of a smile (well, it was a tug at the right end of his lip).

The 19-year-old grimaced at the statement as nods and mutters of agreement circled the head of the table. The next five minutes would be the most embarrassing and thought-provoking ones of her life.

"How about the Inuzuka boy on her team?" One man asked.

_Kiba-kun?_

"No, the head of clan is atrocious. She rides a dog around her compound! And, the bloodlines might mix, and we don't want another episode of Lady Hikari and Ashi again (3)..." Another disagreed.

"What about the other one? The Aburame?" Someone offered.

_Shino-kun?_

"Heavens! You don't even pick them out of a crowd. And the bloodline aspect! Bugs, infecting the Hyuuga eyes?" Everyone shivered at Haruto's comment, imagining kikaichuu crawling behind their clan's famed jutsu.

"There's that Nara she used to attend academy with." Somebody contemplated, nearly spitting the 'Nara' part (4).

_Shikamaru-san?_

"As valuable as their strategists are and shadow-jutsu is, I have word that Shikaku's son is pursuing a woman from Suna. Also, we are all aware at how cooperative he can be." was spoken, with a series of frustrated sighs afterwards.

"Well, maybe the Akimichi one?"

_Chouji-san?_

"No." One said all too quickly, "Think of the cheek markings, and the Ino-Shika-Chou issue." he corrected suddenly.

"How about someone with no bloodline to get in the way?" Another suggested.

Hinata sighed, collecting her thoughts after the offensive 'suggestions'. This was _marriage _for crying out loud. And was the kekkei genkai more important than her love?

"Naruto Uzumaki is very much a hero, is he not? He may be a Kyuubi vessel, but he's rumored next in line to Hokage. And bringing back the Uchiha and ending Akatsuki doesn't seem an easy task..."

A flush of red colored the girl's cheeks and she bit her lip. The kunoichi's heart had frozen in hope that they had not heard of her 'hero moment' with Naruto. Neither Ko nor Hiashi had shown signs that they had... "tattled".

"Is something wrong, Hinata-sama?" Hikaru questioned suspiciously, "You seem a little red in the cheeks."

And with that, Haruto clacked his ceremonial mallet and adjourned the meeting.

Although the discussion had ended, the fresh thoughts still rolled around in her mind, gathering momentum. Although it wasn't a direct arranged marriage, it was pretty close. The Hyuuga elders had a way of making things happen.

If she _had _to marry someone with a bloodline, she found it would be easiest to marry Kiba. Of course, convincing Tsume would be harder than convincing Kiba, but it was doable with a sizable dowry and an alliance of clans. She wouldn't love him, but she had always had a respect for the rambunctious man, like a brother. He was much more patient and was gentler than he seemed.

Chouji would probably make the best father out of all of them. He was kind, caring, and gentle from what she had gathered in the short time they spent together. Once, when on a joint-mission as early chuunin, she saw him go out of his way to get some civilian kids to safety during a raid. He certainly had grown up since Asuma's death and Kurenai's delivery. Although she knew he had eyes for Ino, it would be... an interesting union at least.

Shikamaru, as infatuated as he was with Temari, would be very loyal. Nara men, especially, were famed for three things; strategy, laziness, and undying loyalty. Even though he disliked Sasuke, he helped a great deal to bring him back. Hinata would have to do most of the work (she recalls hearing Temari say... doing _that _was more "work" than anything), but she would get used to it if he followed suit like the other members of his clan.

Shino, albeit quiet, would be a great teacher to a possible son or daughter. He could communicate with body language and silence more than she could speak when they first met (a stuttered greeting was her best, then). When he did decide to use words, they were precise, correct, and sometimes philosophical. At worst he would be a nice disciplinarian.

Thank god she didn't have to choose any of them at the moment. As nice as a clan union would be for the Hyuuga, but it was her heart that she valued most, and she'd never love any of them.

Well, most of them.

There was one hyperactive, blonde shinobi that she loved with all her heart and more. And to think an elder of the Hyuuga clan had not only approved of their hypothetical marriage, but _suggested _it. That was one thing she wished the Hyuuga could make happen.

...Although, as long as he was happy, she would be, too. Even if she had to force-feed herself images of him and her pink-haired friend together.

His happiness over hers, always.

She sighed sadly then, taking in her own ideas and thoughts. The past weeks and months had been eventful and uneventful at the same time. Nonetheless, she still drifted through life like she always had, and always would, because it was how it as supposed to be.

Suddenly, the white-eyed girl was whisked out of her thoughts by the feeling of someone approaching. She cracked open a half-asleep lid to see a very wondrous sight indeed. Walking toward her beneath the falling cherry-blossom petals was him.

_Naruto._

From her sideways angle, she found herself face-to-face with his casual pant-legs. It was definitely him though. Definitely.

The slight aroma of tree bark and salt kissed by her nose, enveloping her in a much-dreamed-about musk. She took another sigh, this time content, as she closed her eyes for a moment and dreamed.

Just for a moment.

_She was standing, poised. In what she presumed was slow motion, her other half drew back her shiro-maku (4). The white hood fell behind her dusted cheeks, when she looked into her lover's shining eyes._

Oh yes, _marriage. _Maybe it wasn't so bad after all.

Hypothetically, of course.

As the daydreamer opened her eyes again, she found herself wishing she could stay in her fantasies all day. But here she was, in this reality where the boy she loved hadn't talked to her (_really_ talked to her) in over 6 months. She wanted to hate him, she did, but the feeling never came around.

Through some silent invitation, the blonde shinobi laid down next to her on the blanket she had brought for petal-gazing. His head hit the firm ground with a thunk, and he looked up at the same branches she was.

"Hey." he said softly, turning his head towards her after a minute or so.

"Hey." she breathed, not moving from her comfortable position. Her pale eyes still focused sharply on the occasionally-falling blossoms.

And they just lay there. A foot at most separated their relaxed bodies, and a friendly silence filled it. They were both so consumed in their own thoughts that neither realized the slowly setting sun.

They didn't know how long they had spent there. Hours? Minutes? Seconds? Years? It felt like all three.

The blonde boy had spent the first few minutes trying to form words, or some sort of appropriate greeting other than, "Hey." That had obviously failed, and so had his waning desire not to address her confession. In all truth, he had no idea why he had decided to see the Hyuuga today (he hadn't even asked where she was, he just knew).

In the end, he just deemed it right to _be_ there, and let the things he wanted to express shift around in his head until they'd sort themselves out. So he stole a glance at her idyllic form every once in a while, and let his hands press into the fabric around him.

Finally, as the last few slits of sunlight peeked through the trees, words were spoken. They came from her mouth.

"I don't expect an answer, you know." she said distantly, still not looking at him. Her mind was in worlds elsewhere, and he wasn't about to slam her back.

"Know I'm sorry, at least," he replied forlornly. "you had to go through so much. All for me, and I haven't even acknowledged you..."

She sat up abruptly, looking him in the eye for the first time that evening. She had a single tear on her right cheek, and a bitter smile.

"It was all thanks to you, don't you know?" she blushes slightly, her mouth twisting into a real grin.

He feels winded, like he's just been hit with a thousand kunai. The shinobi can't speak, so he just nods and smiles humbly, unsure of what to say.

So he just reaches a slow, calloused hand and tucks a strand of indigo hair behind her ear. His palm lingers on her cheek, looking into her eyes cautiously.

She can feel his hot breath on her cheek when she turns it away from him.

Some things, she realizes, are worth waiting for. Others, not so much.

* * *

><p><em>1) That's the cat that most genin chase after. Team 7, and Team Ebisu both went after it (the latter opening the Shippuden series).<em>

_2) Not at all being related to Naruto. His name follows the Hyuuga rule, as does the other old bat on the council with him (their names are sun-related)._

_3)Plot bunny, perhaps? (Ashi means paw in Japanese, and is intended to be part of the Inuzuka clan) This does NOT mean Hinata and Kiba are related..._

_4) Like a wedding veil in traditional Japanese weddings._

_Well? What do you think? I've been experimenting with this for awhile, and I found this fits best. The rest is up to your imagination!_

_~But for the less creative, don't assume they don't end up together. For us writers, think what you want! :D_


End file.
